Chemicals
by srmason
Summary: 17 hours til Ryan James turned 18. 17 hours til the Ark decided to float her for her past crimes. But she would never turn 18 on the Ark because the council was sending the 100 down to the Earth. Her life was about to change.
1. Chapter 1

17 hours 49 minutes 25 seconds.

She sat in the corner of her cell, her home for the past 4 years, humming a song. She only had 17 hours before she turned 18 and then she would face the council and most likely be floated for her past crimes.

She sighed and looked around her tiny sky box, it had been days since she had spoken to anyone apart from the 1 guard that came just to drop off food. She would always try and get information out of him but he would never speak, she always thought he was afraid of her.

17 hours 23 minutes 10 seconds.

She was counting down her life, literally by the seconds. She knew there was no way the council would vote to let her live among everyone else. She was marked as dangerous, likely to snap at any minute. And maybe they did have her there, but after being locked away for 4 years her patience had been depleted.

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine..." She mumbled, it was a song her mother had taught her before she had passed. If only her mother could see her now. She continued to mumble the song under her breath when she heard guards approaching her sky box.

Panicking, she stood up. It wasn't time for them to get her to bathe herself or relieve herself. Eyes widening she knew the only reason they were at her door. It was time.

"No!" She hissed, "I still have 17 hours left. I'm not 18 yet!"

"Prisoner #422, hands on the wall!" One of the guards shouted. She still hadn't moved, the reality of what was happening paralyzed her, she couldn't move. It wasn't her time, not yet, she wasn't ready to die. "Ryan James! Hands against the wall!"

Slowly, she turned and faced the wall and placed her hands above her head. The guards opened the door, doing a quick search on her before the placed a bracelet around her shaking hands. "Ouch!" She cried, her fear quickly turning into anger. "It's not my time yet! I still have 17 hours left! It's not my TIME!" She screamed the last part, fighting the guards every chance she got.

She kicked her legs out, making contact with one of the guards knee, he buckled and grabbed it. Another guard jerked her hands behind her back while the guard she kicked grabbed his baton and knocked her legs out from under her.

Forcing her to stand a single tear found its way down her face as the guards carried her towards a line of what looked like the other prisoners. She couldn't believe what the council was doing. She squirmed against the tight grip the guards had her in. All she could think about was getting away from them before they floated every prisoner in the Ark.

Before she could even plan her escape, she saw what the guards were leading her too. Or rather where. A dropship. One after one all the prisoners climbed in a placed into a seat, the guards took Ryan and forced her down into a seat and locked her in. She thrashed as they left, trying her best to get out of the restraints , all to no avail.

16 hours 17 minutes 5 seconds.

She looked around her, at all the other kids coming in and being placed into a seat. Some where going up one more level above her others where being placed all around. Beside her was a brunette girl around the same age as Ryan, looking just as scared as Ryan felt.

The girl turned and looked at her before she let out a nervous smile, "So this is it, isn't it?" The girl asked. All Ryan could do was simply nod her response. The girl laughed nervously before she spoke again, this time the fear left her eyes, "I'm Octavia."

Ryan looked at her and offered a small smile before she introduced herself, might as well know the person that was gonna die next to her, "I'm Ryan, Ryan James."

Octavia smiled again before looking around at everyone else in the drop ship. The brunette laughed as a boy floated past them as Ryan rolled her eyes at him as he sent her a wink. "What's wrong gorgeous, scared to have a good time?" Shaking her head disapprovingly, she opened her mouth to say something before closing it. If the boy wanted to get killed, let him, she thought. He just smiled and floated on towards the next section of delinquents. Ryan followed his route and noticed a blonde girl glaring at the boy, telling him to get back in his seat. When she turned towards Ryan, she gasped at her.

"Ryan James?" She looked up towards the blonde and gave her a curt nod, "Griffin."

Before she could say anymore, a video came on the with Chancellor Jaha. Ryan rolled her eyes again, she didn't have anything nice to think about him.

" _Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but as a chance for us all, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what awaits for you down there. If the odds of survival were better we would've sent others down there. Frankly, we have sent you because your crimes have made you expendable. Your crimes will be forgiven, records wiped clean."_  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 15pt;"Ryan inhaled sharply, that was something to work for if they didn't die as soon as the door opened.

The video shut off with not so much as a goodbye, from behind you heard a boy shout, "Your dad's a dick Wells!" Ryan looked around til she found the boy in question. Sure enough, son of the Chancellor, Wells Jaha, has landed himself on the drop ship with a bunch of criminals.

Before anyone could shout anything else, two more boys unhooked their seatbelts and followed the boy Clarke called Finn. Clarke yelled at them to get back in their seats before they got themselves killed when all of a sudden the ship began to shake. Quickly Ryan grabbed a hold of Octavia's hand out of instinct. Falling out of space was not on her to do list. The ship landed with such force it sent the two boys that were currently floating straight to floor, and from the sound they made when they hit it, Ryan knew they were dead.

Everyone quickly began to unbuckle and head towards the lower level of the drop ship. Slowly, Ryan got out of her seat and followed the crowed, curiosity getting the best of her when all of instincts told her to stay put. Climbing down the ladder she found herself behind a massive group of teenagers and kids alike, looking at a y'all brooding boy at the door. Everyone was crowding around him, "Whoa guys just back it up." He motioned for everyone to step back.

"Stop! The air could be toxic!" Clarke yelled, Ryan nodded to no one but herself, no one seemed to noticed Ryan or at least no one let on that they saw her. She chose to go with the latter.

"Bellamy?!" Octavia shouted in excitement before running to the man by the door. The two embraced, "My God, look how big you are." Bellamy said looking over Octavia.

Even in lock up Ryan heard the guards talking about the Blake siblings. No one had siblings on the Ark, it would've never be able to survive. So the original counsel made the rule: one child per family. Ryan heard what happened to them, the mom got floated and the girl got put in lock up just for being born. But she never heard about the brother, the guards never said anything about him, mainly because it wasn't as interesting as the girl that lived under the floor was.

"Where's your wristband?" Ryan heard Clarke ask the man, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glanced at his wrist, noticing that he didn't have the same bracelet as the rest of them had. Raising her eyebrows, Ryan made her way to the front of the group, crossing her arms across her chest. She earned a glance from Bellamy, giving her a curious look. He definitely looked older than the rest of them, if he was a prisoner he would've of been floated by now. He definitely wasn't 18, more like 22.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Octavia snapped, causing everyone to start talking about the gossip they heard about her. Octavia started to launch herself at everyone before Bellamy grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back, "Let's give them something else to remember you by." He told her quickly.

"Yeah, like what?" Octavia question, looking at him then all around.

Stepping forward, Ryan put her hands on her hips and spoke fully for the first time that morning. "How about being the first person to set foot on Earth in 97 years?" After she spoke, everyone looked at her, she didn't like the attention but she solemnly believed someone shouldn't be remembered for one thing.

Bellamy smirked at her before he pulled the lever, opening the door. Octavia stepped out slowly and breathed in deeply before throwing her arms out and shouting, "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

Slowly, everyone followed her lead, Ryan stayed back and was the last one out of the ship. She looked up at the sky and smiled. 11 hours 22 minutes 15 seconds. She laughed, earning some looks from a few of fellow delinquents.

Looking around, she spotted Clarke, the latter didn't have a happy face on to finally be on Earth. Ryan made her way over towards the blonde, "You don't look happy." She looked around and the two other boys that were around her. "I'm not. They dropped us on the wrong mountain. All our supplies, food and blankets. There's an entire radiation soaked forest between us and Mount Weather."

She finally looked at Ryan and gave her a once over. "The communication is down as well. We have no way of contacting the Ark." Wells said, glancing between the two girls.

"That doesn't matter. We need to find a way to Mount Weather." Ryan looked at the map that Clarke had laid out. "There are miles between us and Mount Weather and the trip will most likely take us into the night. We have no idea what's out there or what to expect. Half of these guys don't know how to manage walking, much less hiking through the woods." Ryan stated, gesturing to half the camp.

"Whoa a map. Got any bars around? Ill buy you girls a beer." A boy with googles on top of his head said while wrapping his arm around Clarke and Ryan.

Ryan quickly moved away from him, "You mind?" Wells asked the boy. "Whoa"

"Relax, he's with a us." A voice spoke from behind the small group.

"Look, we're just trying to figure out where we are. Relax." Ryan said, the agitation clear in her voice.

"We're on the ground. Is that not good enough for you?" Bellamy asked sarcastically.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my fathers message. That has to be our first priority." Wells slammed his hands down on the map, gesturing to their current location.

"Screw your father." Sneered Octavia, "What do you think you're in charge? You and your little princess?"

Finally, Ryan had enough. The group of teens were gathering around her, Clarke, Wells, and Finn. She slammed her hands down on the map before she turned around and faced the group. "Look I don't know about you guys but I don't plan on starving to death. I don't give a crap who's in charge. You want to be able to enjoy this new found freedom we have? Well we have to be able to survive. And what we need to survive is on that mountain. We need to go there and get the supplies we need. How long do you think you'll be able to last before you're weak with hunger? It's a twenty mile trek through the woods. We need to leave soon before the night settles in. We don't know what is out there or what we will face." She was starting to shake with anger with each word she spoke.

"I have a better idea. Let the three of you go. Let the privileged do the hard work for once." Bellamy challenged. A chorus of yeahs followed.

"You're not listening," begged Wells, "We all need to go."

"Yeah if I'm going I'm not worried about bringing food back for the rest of you." Ryan said blatantly. She wasn't responsible for this group of delinquents.

Bellamy looked at her, a question forming on his lips. He was about to ask something when another boy, Murphy, stepped forward. "Look everyone, the Chancellor of Earth!"

"Think that's funny?" Wells questioned. Before anyone could interject, a fight broke out between the two boys. Before it got too far, Finn landed between them, "Kids got one leg, how about you wait til it's a fair fight?"

Octavia walked towards Finn, "Hey Spacewalker, save me next?"

Ryan rolled her eyes. How in the world were they all gonna survive when the first thing they did was argue before they were even on the ground for 5 minutes. She was half listening to Clarke when a group had formed to trek to Mount Weather, her name wasn't one that was called.

"You're gonna need someone with experience in tracking and someone who knows about the plant and wildlife." Ryan stated.

"Yeah and who would actually know that, Look around doll. We are all from space." Bellamy stated throwing his hands up.

"Ryan knows." Wells said, not looking at her.

"And who is Ryan?" Bellamy asked

"She is." Clarke pointed at Ryan. "Her father was a scientist on the Ark. He studied the earth and everything about it. He was almost like..." she trailed off not knowing the right word that fit Ryan's dad.

"He was what they used to call a survivalist." Ryan scoffed. "He taught me everything there is to know about Earth. He was a little extreme."

Bellamy stared at the girl, not really knowing what to think of the brunette with angry eyes. "Well why

don't you lead his expedition then."

"No, Ryan needs to stay here." Clarke said.

"What? You said it yourself, her dad studied all of this."

"She's scared of me." Ryan stated, knowing full and well why she didn't want Ryan to go along. "I'll stay. Have fun surviving out there." She threw her hand up and turned her back on the group and went back inside the drop ship.

6 hours 18 minutes 36 seconds.

It was dark before Ryan emerged from the drop ship, a few kids made a fire and some had started making tents from the parachute. Ryan made her way towards part of the parachute and starting making her own tent. She found a piece of medal that came loose from the drop ship and turned it into a makeshift knife, using skills her father taught her.

 _ **-"Remember Ryan, make sure you have shelter. After you find shelter, then start looking for food and water." Her dad told her.**_

 _ **"Of course dad." Ryan nodded, taking it all in.**_

 _ **"And always know what berries you can and can't eat. Have you've been studying the book and notes I gave you?" He question.**_

 _ **"Yes dad, I've already read and reviewed them at least a dozen times today." She laughed.**_

 _ **"I just want you to be prepared, I have a feeling you will be on the earth sooner than you think. You need to know how to survive." Her father had a firery look in his eyes.**_

 _ **"Enough survival talk, both of you. It's time to go eat." Her mom laughed.**_

 _ **Ryan got up and linked arms with her mom as her dad laughed quietly behind them**_.-

Ryan sighed at the memory, that was one of the last good memories she had of her family. It wasn't long after that her mother got sick and everything went down hill from there.

"James was it?" A voice asked from behind her. Ryan turned around to find Bellamy coming towards her.

"Yeah, whats it do you?"

"Just got a question for you." He asked, a smirk forming upon his face, "why is Clarke scared of you."

Murphy and few more guys piled around him, all looking at her.

"It's none of your business. If you don't know then you don't need to know." She turned back towards her makeshift tent. A hand came and grabbed her butt, Ryan grabbed the hand and the arm it was attached to and flipped the owner of it over her shoulder. Murphy groaned when his body made contact with the ground. "Touch me again and the next time I won't be so nice." She sneered.

"Bitch." Murphy growled. Before he could get his self off the ground, Ryan launched herself on him. She pinned him down and connected her fist to his face. She only got one good punch in before a pair of arms grabbed her from around the waist and yanked her off of him.

"I'm starting to understand why Clarke didn't want you to go along with them. You are a little scary for someone so tiny." Bellamy laughed, placing her back on her feet.

Before Ryan said anything she knew would land her in hot water, she kicked Murphy one time before she turned around and went into her tent. She could hear the boy grumble about her but she could care less. Currently, she grabbed her chest and tried to slow down her breathing. She lost control of her temper again, so she started to do the breathing exercises that Dr. Griffin had taught her to control her anger. If she didn't learn to control her temper now than she'll be dead before the week has ended.

3 hours 48 minutes 12 seconds.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Ryan emerged from her tent. It was dark and getting cool; she wrapped her jacket tighter around her, still flustered from her outburst earlier. Making her way to the fire, she notice Bellamy making a speech about the wristbands, trying to convince everyone to take them off, to abandon the Ark.

"They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. Why are trying to help them?" He questioned the group.

"Well how do we stop it? You got an idea?" Murphy asked him.

"Take them off. You take them off then the Ark will think your dead and they won't follow us down here" Bellamy continued to make his speech.

"And if we do this, what's in it for us?" Murphy asked. Ryan's ears perked, wondering what Bellamy could offer them.

"Well someone's gotta help me run this place." Bellamy gloated.

Ryan watched kid after kid get their bracelets off, watching Bellamy glow with power. She couldn't believe how stupid they all were. It was like watching sheep being lined up for the slaughter.

"What do you think your doing?!" Wells demanded, coming from behind her.

"Liberating ourselves. What does it look like we're doing?" Bellamy grinned.

"It looks like you're trying to get us killed moron." Ryan sneered, she watched this go on long enough. "Do you know how to build an engine? Or plant a garden to grow food? Heal anyone? Make a government? Study the new things? No you don't. All of our engineers, doctors, government, & farmers are up there. Our scientists. Everyone you all know and love. They are up there. You take these bracelets off and they won't know the ground is able to hold life."

"She's right. These bracelets are the only communication we have with them. Take these off and they won't think it's safe to follow us." Wells followed.

"That's the point Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, cant we?!" He asked the group of delinquents around him.

Ryan pushed herself off the tree she was propped on and got in his face, "Look the Ark isn't my favorite place and their sure enough isn't anyone I love up there but if it saves thousands of innocent people from dying then I'm all about it. You all won't be able to survive on your own." She glared up at him, hating the fact he was at least a head and a half taller than her.

"And besides, if it really is safe wouldn't you want the rest of our people to follow us?" Wells questioned.

"My people are already here. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for a crime of having a second child. Your father did that." Bellamy said to Wells, ignoring Ryan completely who was still glaring up at him.

"My father didn't make the rules."

"No but enforced them, but not down here. Down here we can do whatever the hell we want." Bellamy said, immediately the group of kids behind him started chanted 'whatever the hell we want".

Ryan was about to say something when a drop of water hit her in the face. She looked up as it started to pour, rain. Kids were getting up and dancing, smiling, jumping up and down. Enjoying the rain that pounded against their skin. Ryan couldn't help herself she through her arms out and twirled once letting the rain wash away her anger and her fear. Behind her she could hear Wells say something about collecting the water. Bellamy looked down at the brunette, who just seconds before looked like she could kill him, now smiling up at the rain. Something about her made Bellamy smile at her. She was a lot different the usual girls he was used too.

Ryan twirled one more time, Wells has already walked away and she could careless about the rest of the 100. Her hair was drenched as well as her clothes. The small group that left earlier hasn't returned but she wasn't worried because for once her clock had finally stopped counting down to the end of her days. For once she could breathe a little easier. Because for the first time in 4 years she was relaxed enough to say, "Happy birthday Ryan James. You made it to 18."


	2. Were all heathens

Ryan woke up before the sun rose. The reality of being on Earth hadn't set in, it was all too good. She stood up and pulled her clothes on, wrapping her jacket tightly around her as the morning air was cool. Stepping outside her tent, she took in the sight of their camp. Many of the kids had made makeshift tents from the ships parachute. Fires were still smoldering; it was so quiet, quiet before the chaos of another day set in. She went towards one of the fires and started it up again, letting the heat warm her over. This was the first time in 4 years she woke up not locked away in a cell, as it was for many of the other kids. For the first time in a while, Ryan allowed herself to breathe.

It wasn't long before the others started to wake up, and not wanting to interact with anyone Ryan made her way outside of the camp, looking for anything that could help her starving stomach. She remembered what her father had taught her all those years ago, what to look for when looking for edible plant life , what was poisonous and what could make you sick. Quietly, she made her way towards a small bush filled with little blue berries, examining them, she popped on in her mouth. The bitter sweetness of the berry filled her mouth, causing her to smile. She pulled a piece of fabric from her jeans pocket and begin to pick as many as she could; she filled her makeshift bucket up and turned back towards the camp, eating her fill on the way. She had only walked about 20 feet away from the camp, but when she returned she earned a frown from Wells.

"You shouldn't go off from camp alone. We don't know what's out there or anything about this place." He scolded.

"I'm probably the only one of these fools who could survive out here. Besides, I found some berries. The other group isn't back yet and everyone needs to eat something." She dropped the berries in a tree stump in the center of their camp.

"Still, it's not safe out there alone." Wells countered, walking away from her to return to what he was doing.

"He's right. You shouldn't leave camp alone despite what you think you know from what _daddy_ taught you." Bellamy walked up behind them, with Murphy and his gang right behind him.

"Oh and who are you? Leader of the camp?" Ryan mocked, not even turning around to look at him.

"Someone needs to be in charge." Bellamy said, she could hear the smirk dripping off his voice.

"But I thought we could do 'whatever the hell we want' or is that only when you say it's okay?" Ryan turned around to look him in the eyes, "Sorry but I don't need a babysitter or someone to tell me what to do. I had that for 4 years when I was in the skybox. I'm a big girl Blake, I can take care of myself." She started to walk off when Bellamy grabbed her elbow, yanking her back towards him. She jerked her arm back, trying to keep her anger intact, which was proving harder and harder to do the more she was around this group.

"Oh yeah? What big bad crime did such a little girl commit to make her think she so scary?" He mockingly asked.

Ryan looked at him one last time before she turned away, before walking off she answered his question, "She killed her father."

She didn't linger around to see the shocked and disapproving faces. She didn't need others to let her know what she did was wrong. She knew. She knew every day when she woke up. It still haunts her but she's learned to live with it. She remembered the looks she got when she went to her trial, the looks the council members gave her when she was brought before them. She was on Earth now, this was her fresh start.

 _ **-**_ " _ **Dad, come on it's time to wake up." A young Ryan said as she shook her dad.**_

 _ **He mumbled a reply before grabbing a bottle moonshine a took a chug. He pushed her out of the way, knocking her down. Edward James was a changed man after his wife died of cancer a year ago. He drunk all the time and had a mean temper to match now. Ryan tried to make herself as quiet as possible when around her dad, trying not to provoke him. But he had been sleeping all day and the council and his job were starting to question where he was all the time. Ryan had come back to her apartment from school when she woke him.**_

 _ **"Good for nothing brat. I was sleeping." He grumbled as he kicked her.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry dad, it's just your work called again. They are getting the council involved if you missed a day again." She told him, trying to not let her voice betray her, tears were threatening to fall.**_

 _ **The information had only angered him more than he already was and after a swig from his bottle he sent a powerful punch her way. Before she could dodge him, it connected to her cheek.**_

 _ **Quietly she got up, holding her cheek in her hand only to feel wetness, not from the tears. She looked at her dads hand and noticed a ring he had made on his fingers. She pulled her hand back from her face and saw blood dripping down her hand; quietly she looked in a mirror and saw the gash. Not saying anything to her father, she placed a towel to her cheek and made her way to medical. It was only when she was safely away from her father that she let the tears fall.-**_

Ryan gave herself enough time to calm down before she rejoined the group. A commotion was going on near the edge of the camp, a huge group surrounded the fire. Ryan made her way over towards them, curiosity getting the better of her. When she made it to the front of the group she noticed one of Bellamy's followers holding a girl over the fire.

"Bellamy check it out! We want the Ark to think the ground is killing us, right? Figured it would look better if we suffer for a little bit." The boy, Murphy said.

"Let her go!" Wells yelled at him, the poor girl was screaming for Murphy to release her.

Ryan turned around looking at Bellamy, she pushed him, "You can stop this! Damnit Bellamy!"

"Ryan's right. You can stop this!" Wells agreed

"Stop this? We're just getting started." Murphy smiled. A boy in the group started chanting fight, pushing Wells towards Murphy. The former boy let the girl go and walked towards Wells, pulling a knife he made out.

"Wait." Bellamy said before he tossed a knife at Wells's feet. "Fair fight."

Murphy charged at Wells and cut him once but it wasn't long before Wells took control of the fight, putting a knife at Murphy's neck. Before he could make another decision, a voice yelled at him.

"Wells let him go!" Ryan turned around and saw Clarke make her way back towards the group. The small group that left out the day before had finally returned. Ryan noticed that they came back empty handed, also Finn and Monty were carrying Octavia. Ryan made her way over to them, ignoring Clarke trying to block her.

"Octavia are you okay?!" Ryan and Bellamy asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Octavia winced, Ryan lifted the bandage off her leg and looked at the wound. It looked like some kind of bite. "Lake monster." Monty said.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy questioned Clarke.

"Where's the kid with the goggles? Jasper?" Ryan asked. She could careless about the food. The group left with 5 people and only returned with 4.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Clarke answered him, ignoring your question.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded.

"We were attacked." Finn stated.

"Attacked? Attached by what?" Bellamy question.

"Not by what. By who." Finn said, Ryan looked at him with a question on her face.

"We're not alone out here." Clarke said

"Which brings back to my previously ignored question. What happened to Jasper. He was with you guys when you left." Ryan asked again.

"He was hit. And they took him." Clarke said to Ryan before turning to Wells, "Where's your wristband?"

"Ask him." Wells said looking at Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke asked. Ryan looked around the group was larger than it was this morning that had lost their wristbands.

"24 and counting." Murphy said smugly. Ryan really wished more than anything she could punch his smug little face in.

"You idiots!" Clarke yelled. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

Bellamy smirked, Ryan could tell he had something brewing in him. He didn't seem like the type of guy that liked to be challenge and right now there was exactly 3 kids at camp that was challenging him. "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Ryan yelled, her frustration getting the better of her, "How can you say we aren't criminals? I know most of you committed crimes, last time I checked that made you a criminal! Are seriously okay with killing innocent lives up there? You're gonna punish hundreds for the hate you hold for a few? There are children up there. Lives that haven't even got to fully live their lives and YOU ALL want to say fuck them? There is something seriously wrong with the lot of you if that's your mentality." She wanted to storm off but something had rooted her in place. Sure she didn't like the council, they threw her in a skybox before hearing the full extent of why she did what she did. But that didn't mean she wanted to punish all the innocent lives that lived on the Ark as well.

She glared at the group, earning a look from Bellamy. Ryan didn't get passionate about things but innocent lives, kids, pulled at her heartstrings. But it seemed the only ones that heard her was Bellamy, Clarke, Wells, Finn, & Monty. The other gets we're all screaming 'yeah!' Ryan sighed, she couldn't blame them, every fiber in her wanted to forget her cares and join them in having a good time. But the logically side of her made her stay put, she may not like anyone here but she wasn't gonna let them starve. Running her hands through her hair, Ryan turned and looked at Clarke, "So what do we do now Griffin?"

"Now we go after Jasper." Clarke said, walking towards the dropship.

Ryan was about to follow when a hand pulled her back, "What was that outburst about?" Bellamy smirked.

"Let me go Bellamy." She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but to avail. "Get your slimy hands off of me before I remove them with force."

"You are something else, you know that? You act like you don't care about anyone but I see right through you."

"Oh do you? The great Bellamy Blake, leader of the the 100. Everyone follows his command without a second thought. It kills you when someone doesn't follow your every word, doesn't it." Ryan didn't know why he made her blood boil like it did but something about him just made her taunt him. She couldn't help it.

Bellamy laughed, he saw exactly what she was doing him, trying to bait him into an argument. The girl was something else and if he could get a reaction out of her he was going to do it. "And it kills you that they actually listen to me." He had squared up to her now.

"So why are you so adamant about letting the Ark think that we are all dead? Someone break your heart and now you have to stick it to them?" Ryan mocked him.

"Your daddy issues are starting to show their James." Bellamy teased.

She opened her mouth and then closed it fast, she thought about punching the smugness off of his face but instead she just jerked her arm back from him and stomped away to go find Clarke and the others. She found them inside the dropship with Clarke and Wells arguing, which seemed to be a standard thing happening now.

"We need him. We don't have anyone else volunteering." Finn said to Clarke

Clarke sighed, it was obvious she didn't want Wells to go along. "Sorry Monty but you're not going either."

Monty protested, "Like hell I'm not. Jaspers my best friend."

"You were raised in farm station and recruited but engineer. We need you." Clarke reasoned with him.

"Count me in, I need to get out of this camp." Ryan said stepping forward.

"No we don't need you. It's okay." Clarke didn't even look at her.

"I don't know what your problem with me is Griffin, we only spoken to each other a hand full of times before this earth trip. Besides, you need someone that's good at tracking. I was raised by a crazed Earth survivalist enthusiast. You need me."

"She's right Clarke, you said it yourself, Ryan's dad was obsessed with Earth and he taught her everything he knew." Finn said to Clarke, the latter who was shaking her head.

"Fine but don't think that for one second I'm gonna trust you." Clarke grunted.

Ryan raised her eyebrows til it finally clicked, "You think I'm gonna snap. You believe everything the council, your mom, said about me don't you?" Ryan snorted, she couldn't believe it. She was sure the council over exaggerated what she did, making it seem like the tiniest things would cause the girl to snap.

"You done it one time who's to say you wouldn't do it again?" Clarke asked

"Because I won't be pushed to those circumstances again. I won't be put in that situation again." Ryan frowned, she hated that this was the opinion that most had of her. She really was a nice girl but obviously nobody wanted to see that side of her. They all expected a murdering lunatic.

Clarke's expression soften, looking at Ryan with a sadness in her eyes before she turned to Monty, "Food and communication. You figure out how to get in touch with the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back. All right. You guys ready."

Finn threw his hands up, "I'm not going anywhere and neither should you guys. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet."

"So what do you suggest? We let Jasper die?" Ryan asked

"Space walker?" Clarke scoffed, " What a joke. You think you're an adventurer. You're a coward."

"It's not a adventure. It's a suicide mission." Finn argued.

Ryan stepped forward getting in between Clarke and Finn, "It's fine, we don't anyone too scared to go anyway." She pushed past Finn and walked straight into Bellamy. "Oof. Wear a bell Bellamy."

He smirked at the brunette, "Dont worry. I'll look after them." He said to Finn

"Oh like you're the safest option out there? I rather face the Grounders." Ryan laughed

The group made their way outside where Ryan quickly grabbed a knife and stuck in the back of her pants. The rest of the 100 were in the process of building a gate to keep the Grounders out. Octavia limped her way towards them telling the group that she was going as well, Bellamy quickly shot her down telling her that she needed to stay put with Clarke chiming in that she would only slow them down. Bellamy grabbed Murphy and the group started off.

Wells and Clarke lead the group with Ryan a few steps behind them and trailing in the backs as Bellamy and Murphy. Ryan was taking in all the scenery, she only ever read and saw pictures about Earth and now she was getting first hand experience. She thought a solemn thought of her dad and how he would be overjoyed with seeing everything she was seeing. She sighed and slowed her walk as the thrill of the outdoors left her slowly. She shook her head and tried to get all the thoughts out, she wasn't going to let herself get in another state of depression. It had been years since she felt the overwhelming, suffocating sadness wash over her and it took her a long time to find the light out of it, she wasn't doing it again. Ryan looked up and noticed that Clarke was walking a fast speed and she tried jogging to catch up with her, Bellamy must've noticed as well, "Hey hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." Ryan shrugged, he had a point.

"Jasper screamed when they took him away. If the spear struck his heart he would've died instantly. That doesn't mean we have time to waste." Clarke countered.

Bellamy pulled his gun out, "As soon as you and Ryan take off those wristbands then we will go."

Ryan looked at Bellamy and raised an eyebrow, "You want me wristband off. Kill me. Or cut off my hand because that's the only way you'll be getting your grimy hands on it."

"And the only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm actually dead."

"Brave little princesses." Bellamy smirked

"Hey why don't you come up with your own nickname!" A voice said, coming from behind the group. Ryan looked around and saw Finn making his way towards Clarke. "You call this a rescue party? We need to split up. Clarke come with me."

Without another look, Clarke took off with Finn leaving Ryan with Wells, Bellamy, and Murphy. "Just great." She mumbled

"Looks like we have something in common," Bellamy teased Wells

"We have nothing in common."

"We both came down here to protect someone we love but she you its worse because with Finn around she'll never notice you."

"Bellamy give it a rest. Finns right we need to split up if we are ever gonna find Jasper." Ryan sighed, she went towards Wells when Bellamy took her arm and pulled her behind him. "Excuse you."

Bellamy didn't say anything instead he just kept hold of her arm until they walked a good while. Ryan just fell in step beside him, neither one saying a word. As agitated as she was with him she had to admit it was a comfortable silence. Neither her nor Bellamy made much noise going through the woods. Ryan kept looking at everything around them, taking it all in, occasionally she would trip over a root and a hand would come out and support her. It was a while before the two finally met up with the others, Finn was looking at a broken limb with an intense gaze.

"How do we know this is the right way?" Wells questioned looking at Finn and Clarke with a questionable gaze

"We don't." Bellamy finally spoke, "Spacewalker here thinks he's a tracker."

"It's called level 4 Earth skills." Ryan said walking towards Finn.

She had advanced in Earth skills fast, it was something she was proud of. A broken twig on a trail meant someone had walked past here. "Do you want to keep it down or so I need to paint targets on your backs." Finn growled.

"See, invisible." Bellamy whispered at Wells. Ryan knew what he was doing. He was trying to get Wells to join him and his group, having the Chancellors son with them would sway so many into taking off their wristbands.

The group walked on til they heard a moan in the distance. Clarke and Ryan looked at each other with the same realization, "Jasper." Both girls took off running in the direction that they heard the moan. Again, another moan flowed through the woods. The boys took off after the girls, finally the came towards a clearing with a dead tree in the center, and on that tree was Jasper. "Oh God." Whispered Ryan as she once again took off. But this time she made a mistake, she didn't check her surroundings and when she made another step the Earth fell out from under her. She screamed as she fell but quickly a hand grabbed onto hers; she looked up and saw Bellamy staring at her with a pained expression, she looked down and saw spears sticking up, ready to kill her the second she fell. She looked back at Bellamy with tears in her eyes, "Please," she begged. He nodded and called for the others to help him. With a quick jerk, she was pulled up and landed on Bellamy, she let out a small cry as she recovered from the shock that she almost died and then she quickly rolled off of him and he stood up offering her his hand. Ryan took it and told him thanks and he just smiled.

Finn and Murphy had started to cut Jasper down, Clarke pointed out the medicine on his stomach where the spear had struck. "Why would the spear him just to put medicine on it and try to save him? What type of people are we dealing with?" Ryan tried to piece everything together.

"The kind that uses live bait to capture their prey." Bellamy stated.

A rustling noise caused Ryan to turn around, she grabbed the first person she could to get their attention. Bellamy turned to say something smart when Ryan held a finger to her lips an gestured for him to listen. He stopped and heard the rustling ad well, the same time the rest of the group did. Ryan turned and saw a large panther stalking towards them. "Bellamy! Your gun get your gun!" Ryan whispered harshly.

He reached for his gun and couldn't find it, he sent Ryan a stressful look trying to remember if or where he dropped it. Ryan cursed under her breath, she couldn't believe their luck. First they are dropped on Earth no where near the supplies they need I live then one of their own is speared, they find him tied to a tree and now they are being stalked by a panther and their main weapon is missing.

Suddenly, the sound of gun fire ranged three the air. Looking around she saw Wells holding Bellamy's gun frantically firing the gun at the panther. He finally landed a shot on it but it didn't slow it down. Bellamy and Ryan stood with their backs together, both on the lookout for the creature. To their right, the panther moved through the grass, it turned and looked Ryan and began to pounce. Again, gun fire ranged in the air and the panther fell to the ground.

The group started their journey back to camp, half carrying Jasper and the other carrying back the panther. No one talking, no one in the mood for mocking or jokes. When they got back to the camp Clarke and Finn immediately took Jasper to the dropship, Clarke yelling for supplies. Ryan stayed back as Bellamy declared food for everyone. Everyone without bracelets. So one by one everyone lined up to have their bracelets took off and got their food.

Ryan stood her ground, watching with amazement as everyone did as they were told. Bellamy approached her, food in hand, her stomach growled at the smell of meat cooking. All she had was berries and she was starving but she wasn't going to give in. She had too much pride for that. "Come on doll, take off the bracelet and you can eat." Bellamy teased.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Come on, it's just a bracelet. I know you have to be starving by now." Bellamy teased. Ryan looked at the food and her stomach growled again. He dangled the food in front of her face.

An idea sparked in her head, she wasn't gonna give this bracelet up without a fight but a little fun never hurt nobody. So she walked closer to Bellamy and placed a hand on his chest, she looked up at his face and sent a smile, a blush forming upon her face. She placed her other hand on his cheek, "You know, I believe you're right, maybe Ill do what you say."

Bellamy laughed a little and wrapped his hand in her side, "See I knew you would come around."

Ryan stood on her tiptoes and got closer to him; his breathing got a little faster. She placed her lips next to his ear while she grabbed the food from his hand and said, "Whatever the hell we want."

She didn't turn around to see the pissed off look her had and she didn't see him punch a kid in frustration.

Ryan: 1 / Bellamy: 0

Being on Earth might just work out after all. Thank


	3. Authors Note

Okay so I have the hardest time writing in (what I call) a outsiders POV. So since it's still early in the game I'm going to be changing it up and when I have time I'll go back and re do the first 2 chapters. I feel like it just messes up my writing and basically limits me of that makes sense.

Thank you for reading so far because I know those first 2 chapters were awful ? ﾟﾏﾼ ️ ?

I'm also taking oneshots/imagines so if you have some requests just send them my way!


	4. Fog

**AN: Trigger warning! Sexual assault flashback further in the story.**

That night you tossed and turned, unable to stop the nightmares and when the nightmares stopped Jaspers moans began. Every time he would moan a wave of agitation Y'all swept throughout the camp. You knew he couldn't help it, hell of anyone was speared and survived they deserved the right to moan but you still wished you could block it out.

Eventually, the morning sun hit your tent and you decided to get out of bed. Pulling your clothes on you made your way out of the tent. All around kids were getting ready to start their various jobs around the camp. In the middle of it all was Bellamy and his gang, obviously in the mist of a heated discussion. Wanting to avoid them, you turned and headed towards the dropship, that was until another one of Jaspers moans creeped its way down towards the camp. Immediately, you turned around and went towards one of the campfires. It wasn't that you didn't want to help Jasper but seeing him in pain and the moaning brought back some unwelcomed memories. It was better for you to stay away.

You ran your hands through your hair and grimaced, you desperately needed a shower. Your hair was curly from the rain and sweat and you were pretty sure you had an odor about you. There was no soap but you knew some plants that would at least help you out. Recalling a stream about a mile from the camp, you decided what you were going to do that day. Or for the very least that morning.

You went back towards your tent to get a few things ignoring the looks you were getting from Bellamy and his gang. "You know, she would be downright hot if she wasn't such a bitch." Murphy stated.

Bellamy smirked, you were constantly making his life a little more difficult at the camp. "That doesn't stop it." He admitted. He wouldn't say it out loud but you had something about you that he liked. Maybe it was the constant challenge but Bellamy loved getting you wound up. "Alright enough distraction, let's get going on this hunting trip. Murphy you stay here. Make sure everyone keeps doing there jobs." The boys all cringed when another moan from Jasper erupted from the dropship. "I've given them 3 days. Then I'll kill him myself." Bellamy stated before going to the weapons tent to get supplies.

You stepped out of your tent, ready to sneak away to finally get this grit and grime off of you. You looked around, Bellamy was at the weapons tent with a few of his guys so all you had to do was go around them without being notice. You started walking around the dropship when you walked right into none other than Murphy. "Watch where your going Ass." You said rubbing your head.

"Where do you think you're going doll?" He said, licking his lips.

Rolling your eyes, you pushed him away from you only to cause him to smirk. Oh how you wished you could permanently remove it from his face. "Wherever the hell I want." You Stated, crossing your arms across your chest.

"Oh I don't think so. Everyone is suppose to help build the wall." He gestured back towards the front of the camp, "Unless you want to do something else." He started walking closer towards you, backing you up against a tree.

You squirmed, you've only ever kissed one guy before and that was when you were 14. So to say it's been awhile is an understatement. But Murphy kept looking down at your lips and you had to admit, if it was under different circumstances than you might've kissed him just to get it out of the way but he was starting to piss you off. "Go float yourself Murphy."

"Come on doll. One little kiss." He teased.

A horrible memory resurfaced in your mind of your dad of one of the many times he was drunk. Instinctively, you connected your knee to his dick. Murphy fell to the ground, holding himself. "I said go float yourself." You said through gritted teeth. You already suffered once at the hand of a man who didn't know his limits. You weren't gonna suffer again. Without a second look at Murphy you started towards the stream.

The walk there was peaceful, it was nice to finally get away from all the chatter and fights. It seemed like all the delinquents could do was fight and argue. You picked some plants on the way, some to help wash the smell away.

In the distance you heard the stream and after walking a few more steps you finally came to it. Immediately you stripped down to just your bra and underwear, leaving your clothes on a rock, and walked into the water. Oh it felt nice, you ducked under and wet your hair, scrubbing all the dirt out. You were probably there for an hour or 2 when you got out. While wringing your hair out you saw a yellow cloud in the distance. "What in the world." You mumbled. The cloud kept getting closer when you noticed it was a cloud but a fog. As it circled the air around you, your skin started to burn. You immediately picked up your boots and started running. The fog was on your tail, not even 3 feet behind you.

You had been running for awhile when out of no where a hand jerked you into a cave. You watch with horror as the fog went on, not once entering the cave. You placed your hand on your chest trying to control your breathing and slow down your heartbeat when you looked to see who your savior was. Bellamy. You really couldn't catch a break.

"What the hell were you doing out there James?! Why weren't you back at camp?" Bellamy demanded.

You ignored him, instead you noticed a small girl with him asleep in the cave. You noticed her from around the camp, you couldn't help but wonder what she did to be sent to the ground. "James! Where are you clothes?" Bellamy yelled

You looked down and sure enough you were still in just your bra and underwear. You only grabbed your boots in the panic. You quickly cursed yourself, how in the world are you going to be able to go back to camp now? "Ryan!" Bellamy said, getting your attention.

"I went to a stream and washed off. I wasn't that far from the camp but that fog came. Bellamy it burned my skin. I took off running. And then you found me..." You trailed off.

"Do you know how incredibly stupid that was? Damn it James, their are Grounders out there. Do you remember Jasper?" Oh he was pissed.

"I had a weapon with m-" you stopped short. You had a knife with you. "I left it at the river with my clothes. Stupid!" You started shivering, you really wished you'd grabbed your clothes as well.

"Here. Take it." Bellamy offered you his jacket. You didn't want to take it but your underwear and bra were still wet and you didn't want to catch hypothermia. You put it on and instantly smelled a mix of sweat, campfire, and pine. It was a comforting smell. The jacket fell just above your knees and hung off your arms. You said a small thanks and took a seat on the floor. "You should've stayed at the camp doll." Bellamy said, using a nickname him and his gang gave you. The way he said it wasn't as harsh as it was the first time it was more calm, more concerning.

"I couldn't take Jaspers cried much longer. It brought back, well it just reminded me of stuff I didn't want to think about." Pulling his jacket tighter around you, you pulled your knees to your chest.

 _ **"It was a regular day on the Ark. You went to school, hung out with your friends, then came home to do your homework. Same routine every day. But you knew something was off when you could smell the reek of alcohol from the hallway outside of your apartment. Something told you not to go in. Go back to your friends. But curiosity flowed through you and you had to open the door. You immediately wished you hadn't. Your father laid on one of the beds with a bottle in his hands, several more laid on the floor beside him. The smell was worse in the small apartment, alcohol mixed with vomit. You tried to leave before he noticed you but it was too later. Your father saw you turn around to leave when you called your name.**_

 _ **"Ryan! Come here!" He demanded**_

 _ **"Sorry dad but I forgot something at school I'll be right back." You quickly made up an excuse.**_

 _ **"Fuck Ryan I said come here!" He threw a bottle at your direction. Pieces of glass hit your face.**_

 _ **Quietly you walked towards him. Scared of what he was going to do. You've never seen him this had before.**_

 _ **"I lost my job today. I'm probably going to get floated. What do you have to say about that!?" He asked**_

 _ **"I-I'm s-s-Sorry." You stuttered, you were fully shaking.**_

 _ **"Sorry. That's right. This is all your fault!" He slurred, "If your mom was still alive none of this would've happened. She got sick after you were born. This is all your fault." He wasn't making any sense.**_

 _ **You tried backing out of the room but he grabbed your arm and forced you on the bed. You screamed. And screamed. No one would hear you though, it was time for everyone to be in the dining hall. You were alone. Tears started to pour down your face, that only enraged him further.**_

 _ **He hit you hard across your face causing your lip to bust. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." He started to hold you down. He lifted your skirt up and tried to pull your underwear down but you fought. He smacked you again, but you didn't stop fighting. You felt something laying under the covers, you quickly grabbed it. A pair of scissors. You didn't want to. You tried to fight. He was stronger. The man trying to force his way in you was no longer your father. Without another thought you forced the scissors in his back. You didn't stop stabbing him until you ran out of energy. 87 Times. 87 stab wounds. His body fell to the floor and you stood up. His blood soaked your clothes. You dropped the scissors and backed out of the room completely in shock. As you walked down the hallway blood dropped off your hands letting you leave a bloody trail. You never ran into anyone until you reached the Chancellor's office. The Chancellor looked up at you from his desk, he never asked you what happened. He called for the guards and you were sent into a small interrogation room for hours, until the investigation was over and you were immediately sent to the skybox. You could still see the blood dripping from your hands every day if you thought about it. It was eerily quiet the day it happened. But it was over now. He couldn't hurt you no more. You smiled and happily sat in your skybox. Rumors had begun swirling of the 14 year old girl that killed her father in cold blood then turned herself in. Nobody really knew the full story. Or the truth. But Ryan was safe now. That was all that mattered.**_  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;""

It was getting darker so Bellamy decided it was safer for the 3 of you to stay in the cave. The little girl, Charlotte was still asleep. You were starting shake more, the cold and the memories was seeping in.  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;"Bellamy noticed you shivering and  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;"went to sit next you, without saying a word he pulled you close to him letting his body heat warm you up. Absentmindedly, he started to rub his hand up and down your arm, you snuggled closer. You felt safer with him beside you but you weren't going to let him know that. You wiped the tears that silently ran down your face. "I can't believe you left the camp. You could've been killed." Bellamy mumbled.

"I took precautions. I knew what I was doing Blake." You didn't like being told what to do.

He ignored you and shifted the two of you so you sat between his legs. You pulled your knees closer to you and Bellamy wrapped his arms tighter around you, trying to stop you from shaking. "So I have a question." He started.

"Mhmm." You replied, slowly getting sleepy.

"Why did you kill your father?" He asked. You didn't blame him, it was rare such a crime of killing ones parents occurred on the Ark. Mostly if they did kill someone it wasn't family.

With a deep breath, you answered. "He tried to rape me. I was trying to get him off and nothing worked. A pair of scissors were on the bed so I did what I thought I had to to get him off." You weren't overly emotional about it anymore. Sometimes you would cry, like earlier but that was from remembering the physical pain of the attack. You weren't sad about your father anymore, that man died the day your mother died.

You felt Bellamy stiffen beside you, he turned you around so you were facing him. "So why did the council lock you up? That's self defense."

"They don't count stabbing him 87 times as self defense. Plus they didn't listen to my side."

"87 times?"

"You'd be amazed how time slows down in a moment of being terrified and rage flowing out of you. To me it didn't seem like that much but I had a year of suppressed rage buried in me. He turned into a drunk after my mom died he never cared after that. He was abusive." You shrugged, looking up at Bellamy, you caught a brief sadness pass through his eyes.

"So why keep the bracelet on?" He questioned

"Because if there's any chance of getting everyone down here. I'm in. There might be someone in my situation up there now. If they get down to Earth they have a better chance of getting away." You explained, yawning you laid your head in his chest a soon the coldness slipped away.

Bellamy pulled you closer, resting his head atop of yours. Before you drifted off to a dreamless sleep you could've sworn you felt his lips brush your cheek but you were thought you dreamt it.

—-the next morning—-

You awoke first, still embraced with Bellamy. Slowly you pulled yourself free and looked outside, the fog was gone. Charolette started to wake up so you went to Bellamy and woke him up. "Blake. Blake. Bellamy." You softly shook him. "The fogs gone. Let's go back to camp."

He woke up and looked around realizing you were still in the cave. He stood up and you offered him his jacket back. "No keep it on. If you walk back into camp with nothing but your underwear on nothing good will come of it." He had a point. "You okay?" He asked softly.

You nodded but your arm was stinging and you had scratches on your face from running through the forest yesterday. He checked on Charlotte and the three of you made your way back towards camp. You made some chit chat with Charlotte and the two of you were hitting it off.

You finally neared the camp when you saw a body laying in the forest. You pulled Charlotte behind you when you got closer, not wanting the poor girl to see it. The closer you got you noticed it was Atom, one of Bellamy's men. He must've got stuck in the fog. Bellamy bent down to get closer to Atom.

"Help me." Atom managed to get out.

Bellamy looked at you and you knew he meant to get Charlotte out of there. When you walked away Clarke, Finn, & Wells walked up. You grabbed Charlotte's hand and took her back towards the camp where she slipped away from you. You tried looking for her but to no avail.

"Y'know you left here with more clothes on." A person called from behind you.

"Shut it Murphy." You said, looking for Charlotte but the girl was gone.

Murphy slid closer to you, "Why don't we go back to my tent." He whispered in your ear.

You grimaced, about that time Bellamy came through the camp with Atom's body on a stretcher. He looked so sad when Octavia came running up to him demanding to see Atom. When she saw the body she said some words to Bellamy and stomped off, he looked at you and his expression changed. You were trying to inch away from Murphy when Bellamy walked towards the two of you.

"Lose anyone here?" Bellamy asked, noticing you trying to get away.

"Nope" replies Murphy

"Jasper?"

"Still breathing. I tried to take him out but your psycho siste-" He was cut off by Bellamy grabbing him by the neck.

"My what?!" Bellamy yelled, you could tell losing a friend took a toll on him and nobody talked about his sister that way.

"Your sister." Murphy stated pushing Bellamy off of him.

"That's right my sister. Got anything else you want to say?" Bellamy asked, anger radiating off of him.

"No." Murphy said before he stalked off.

Bellamy shook his head and looked at you. "Come on, let's go find you some clothes." You nodded and followed him, still shocked over the exchanged between the two boys.

The two of you walked into the dropship, you took the jacket and handed it too Bellamy. You tried not to notice the look he gave you when he saw your slightly naked body. You found a shirt and some tight pants and pulled them on, you turned to look at Bellamy and smiled a genuine smile, "Thanks for letting me use your jacket."

"No problem. It looked good on you." He said with a wink.

Before you could say another word, Finns head popped down from the hatch, "Jasper's awake!"

With a smile towards Bellamy, you climb the ladder with him right behind you.

Slowly, things were improving at camp. Earth wasn't so bad.


	5. Innocent

The next day a scream went through the camp; at the entrance Sterling was standing and exclaimed that Wells Jaha body was on the outside of the camp.

Clarke took it the hardest. But I was hard to believe that someone as kind as Wells was gone. Grounders had killed him.

The week carried on without another incident. Jasper slowly started getting out and about with the help of Octavia. The wall was coming along nicely, the only thing that was ruining your mood was the heat and the talk. Ever since you got back the other night after the fog was over all people did was talk about was how you came back with no clothes and only Bellamy's jacket. You've already got into one fight with one of Bellamy's flings, Roma, she claimed you were stepping in on her man. The two black eyes and broken nose you gave her shut her up real quick.

It was morning and everyone was starting their jobs for the day. You've been slightly avoiding Bellamy ever since, making yourself scarce, volunteering for any little job that kept you far enough away. You didn't know why you were avoiding him but every time you saw him your heart felt like it stopped and started up again. The night in the cave still fresh on your mind. You still felt the warmth of his body next to yours. Shaking your head, you began your trek through the camp.

You came across Charlotte picking up firewood, " Hey little lady," you sent her a warm smile. She looked up at you, the small girl looked panicky, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. "Are you still having nightmares?" The poor girl was plagued with nightmares from seeing her parents being floated.

She simply nodded and continued her work, you didn't want to press her. You rubbed her back and continued on your way to find something to do.

"This section should be finished by tomorrow. Get back to work." You looked up to find the source of the bossy voice. Surprise surprise. It belonged to Murphy. The boy begged Murphy to let him have a sip of water, Murphy just laughed.

"Let him have some water Murphy." You turned around to find Bellamy standing behind you. Your heartbeat started to speed up and you didn't understand why.

"Man what the hell is wrong with you?!" You turned back around and saw Murphy peeing on the boy.

"You said you wanted water. Here. Now get back to work." Murphy laughed.

Disgusted with the scene before you, you went to walk away when Bellamy cleared his throat. "Is there a reason you've been avoiding me doll?"

"Nope." You simply said. "I simply don't want to see Murphy's dick again. Once is enough for my innocent eyes." Your hands where starting to get sweaty. You just wanted to get away; you didn't fully understand why you were feeling the way you do when you were around Bellamy, but you definitely didn't like it. It was actually starting to piss you off.

"Innocent eyes my ass." Murphy snorted. "You dollface are definitely not a virgin."

"When would I have time to sleep around, sleezeball? I've been locked up since 14. And I'm sorry no boys down here have particularly sparked my interest." That was a lie. There were a few good looking boys in camp but that didn't change the fact that your last kiss was when you were 11 after school one day. You had zero experience with boys and that made you nervous. But honestly that was the last thing from your mind, after what you've been through you had no desire to feel another man forcing their selves on top of you.

Bellamy just watched the exchanges between Murphy and yourself with a amused expression. You didn't hate Murphy but you were getting ready to pound his face in with a rock. Bellamy saw a flash in your eyes and decided Now was the time to step in. "Murphy, just go finish the wall. James, control your temper."

The butterflies and your speeding heart stopped. You didn't need to control your temper nor did you need to be told what to do. You looked at Bellamy and rolled your eyes, the guy was a humongous ass with a king mentality. Without saying another word, you turned around on your heel and stomped back towards your tent.

Bellamy Blake was driving you insane and you couldn't determine if it was a good or bad insane. But really, when has insane ever been a good thing?

The man needed a good ass kicking to knock him down a few pegs and you were getting ready to be the one to do it yourself. Regardless of the butterflies and speeding heart, Bellamy Blake was really starting to put you in a permanently pissed off mood.

•-Later-•

You had been in your tent all afternoon, partly pouting and partly sulking. You were in a funk and couldn't seem to find a way out. Octavia had come and checked on you a few times but you kept yourself preoccupied by sorting all the nuts and berries that you had pulled into your tent. The air was starting to get a chill to it and the 100 needed all the supplies they could get.

Finishing up the sorting, you stood up and stretched, that's when you heard the commotion outside. You walked outside of you tent and saw Clarke confronting Murphy with a knife in her hand, a crowd had already gathered around them.

"Bellamy. I swear. It wasn't me." Murphy begged, tears brimming in his eyes.

Walking up beside Monty you had to ask, "What's going on?"

Monty turned and looked at you, "Someone found Murphy's knife next to 2 fingers. Wells fingers. Murphy killed Wells and now Clarke's confronting him." He whispered.

You couldn't believe it. You didn't know what Murphy got locked up for but he certainly didn't look like a killer. Okay, maybe he did threaten Wells a few times but he hardly looked like a killer.

"I say we float him!" The same kid that Murphy pee'd on earlier yelled.

A chorus of 'FLOAT HIM' ranged throughout the camp. The campers best John before the tied him up and hauled him to a tree, all the while Clarke was yelling at Bellamy to put a stop to this. The campers stopped at a tree and made a noose out of seatbelts. You looked at Murphy and saw the fear and sadness in his eyes, you then looked at Bellamy and saw a battle of what to do dance across his face. This wasn't right. You pushed your way through the crowd and punched Bellamy in the back of the head.

"Make then stop!" You yelled, "This isn't the Ark. There are other ways to make others pay for their crimes. This is way too far! BELLAMY!" You yelled again. There was no reason for Murphy to hang. The thought sent a shiver down your spine. Hanging was way to primitive. There were other ways.

Bellamy just looked at you, wondering why you were so bent out of shape about Murphy. The kid was a jerk, but nobody deserved this.

"You done this." Bellamy said through gritted teeth to Clarke as the kid, Connor, asked Bellamy to do the honors.

Murphy was trying to plead and beg through the gag. No guilty man looked like that. You raced forward to cut the noose off of Murphy's neck when a someone grabbed your arms and pulled you away from the him. You kicked and thrashed but to no avail. Bellamy kicked the box out from under Murphy's feet. Lurching one more time to try and stop this torture, you were punched in the side of the head by Connor. Kicking your legs at him, you made contact and knocked him out. Clarke was trying to get to Murphy as well; it wasn't until a small voice spoke up that the chaos froze.

"Stop! Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" You looked over and saw Charolette standing in the clearing, tears streaming down her face.

Your guard loosened his grip in shock and you took that opportunity to run towards Bellamy and take his axe and cutting Murphy down.

Bellamy took Charlotte back towards camp as the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving you, Clarke, and Finn left with Murphy.

"Hey you okay?" You knelt down to him. Murphy simply nodded, still in shock that he was hung.

Clarke looked at his neck and saw he was okay, she and Finn went back towards the camp. You helped Murphy to his feet and asked was he okay to walk, he mumbled a yeah.

As you walked back to camp with Murphy, you could see the rage build up inside of him. And he had every right; the delinquents hung an innocent man, he would've died if Charolette hadn't stepped forward when she did.

Charolette. You couldn't understand how someone so young and sweet could kill Wells. Wells who never harmed anyone. The situation was confusing and all messed up.

At the camp, Murphy's rage was full blown. He began pacing back and forth demanding for Charolette to be brought to him. Meanwhile, the latter was in Bellamy's tent with Clarke, Finn, & Bellamy.

After a while, Bellamy finally came out. Your heart dropped at the sight of him, you saw the pain he held. He had come to care for Charolette and he was torn on what to do.

Murphy again demanded for Charolette to come out, that she should be hanged for her crimes. Then it all happened in a flash; Murphy picked up a log and knocked Bellamy out, he punched Jasper. Clarke, Finn, and Charlotte were already gone in attempt to hide the girl. Immediately the camp went out to find her, you believed in justice but again, you didn't want Murphy to get to her first.

The crowd was gone but you stayed behind with Bellamy, leadership was needed. When he woke up, he jumped up but quickly regretted it. His head was throbbing. "Ryan. Where are they?" He questioned.

"Looking for Charolette but don't worry Finn and Clarke were gone before Murphy got to the tent."

"Come on then," he took your hand in his and pulled you with them. "We need to find them."

Butterflies. The butterflies started up again. You pushed them back and followed Bellamy. He never once let go of your hand, only gripping it tighter as you walked through the woods. Neither said a word as you quietly walked through the dark forest, the comfort of each other's presence was enough to calm the two of you.

Suddenly, Bellamy stopped walking. He held his hand up, signaling for you to stop as well. You listened and heard someone running towards the both of you. Out of instinct Bellamy reached out and caught the person. Charolette. You let out a sigh of relief, you got to her before Murphy. But Charlotte didn't want to be caught. She felt the need to turn herself in, the guilt had set in. You remembered this morning, the look on her face, it wasn't nightmares se was having, it was guilt.

The three of you walked til you reached a clearing that ended with a cliff. Bellamy never once let go of your hand. Half out of fear and half out of comfort. You had to admit, it was as if nothing could touch you when Bellamy had you.

The rest of the campers neared you with Murphy in the lead. "Hand the little bitch over Bellamy. You can't fight all of us."

"Maybe. But I can guarantee I'll take a few with me." Bellamy struggled to keep a grip on Charlotte, letting go of your hand to hold her. Murphy saw his chance and jerked you towards him, putting a knife to your neck. "I'm sick of letting you talk."

"Murphy let her go." Bellamy said slowly.

"I will slit her throat!" Murphy yelled

You didn't move; the blade was pushing down slowly on your throat. "Bellamy. Charolette. Don't do anything."

"No please don't hurt her." Charolette begged.

"Don't hurt her" Murphy snorted. "I'll tell you what. You come with me and I'll let her go."

"Don't do it Charlotte!" Bellamy and you yelled at the same time, the knife cut your skin.

"No no I have too. Murphy this is not happening. I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte sobbed. The girl backed up slowly before she turned around and jumped of the cliff.

You pushed Murphy aside, trying to rush the girl before she jumped. "No! NO! Charlotte!" You cried. You turned around to the sound of a fist hitting bone. Bellamy had pinned Murphy down and was giving him a good beating. "Bellamy! Bellamy! Stop! You'll kill him!" You begged along with Clarke.

Clarke tried to pull him off of Murphy, "uhhh get off of me. He deserves to die."

You put your arms around his waist and pulled, "Bellamy. Stop. We don't get to decide who lives or dies. Not down here." Bellamy relaxed under you grip but still not moving off the boy.

"So help me. If you say the people have the right to decide." Bellamy said looking at Clarke.

"I was wrong before, Okay! You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here than we need rules. We can't live by whatever the hell we want." Clarke said.

Bellamy looked at you and back at Clarke, " And who decides these rules, you?" He questioned her.

"For now we do."

"So now what do we do? Take him back like it never happened?!"

"No. We banish him." You said looking at Bellamy. "Banish him. Don't let him back at camp. Let him survive on his own." You hated saying that. But everyone crossed a line today. Murphy was innocent of killing Wells but he was essentially the reason for Charlotte's suicide.

Bellamy looked at you and nodded before he turned back towards Murphy. "You ever step foot back in this camp we will be back here." He looked at the 4 boys that had followed Murphy, "as for the 4 of you you can either go back to camp and follow me or go with him and die. You decide."

The boys turned and went back to the camp, followed by Clarke. Bellamy stood up and offered you his hand, you contemplated. You looked at Murphy and tossed a knife his way before turning back to Bellamy and slowly placed you hand with his.

Today was a turning point for you and the delinquents and that alone scared you.

When you got back to the camp you went straight to your tent. You didn't say anything to Bellamy or anyone. You didn't want to think about this day. You took your pants and top off and climbed into bed; but before you closed your eyes your wristband shocked you. But you were to scared and tired to deal with it. Your hard exterior was getting harder to maintain. Earth was wearing you down. And Bellamy.

Bellamy Blake was starting to wear in on you. He was your comfort in this crazy world. And that terrified you.

Soon you fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

 **A/N: this was such a hard chapter to write which I'm sure you can tell. I love me some John Murphy and hated that he went through this but I'm so glad this chapter is done. I've been struggling for a week with it. Also I know Charlotte is spelt wrong and didn't realize it til halfway through**  
style="font-family: "Apple Color Emoji"; font-size: 16pt;"?


	6. Raven

Everything returned back to normal, well as normal as it has been, when the sun rose high the next day. You stayed in your tent for as long as you could, your mind still riddled with the nightmares. You weren't ready to face everyone's smiling faces. You weren't ready to play nice. The chatter from outside flowed through your tent as you pulled yourself up.

You didn't know why you took yesterday's events took such an effect on you. But you kept replaying Murphy being hanged and Charolette jumping to her death and Wells body. Earth wasn't proving to be the paradise it was painted as. It was proving to be a living hell. So you planned on staying inside your tent all day, but truthfully you knew that you couldn't do it. For one there was nothing to do except twiddle your thumbs and second you couldn't let the others know that the events of yesterday effected you so bad.

Sucking in a breath, you walked outside. No one really took notice of you and for that you were thankful. Everyone except Bellamy.

"James!" You ignored him and kept walking. "James! Wait up." You kept your pace not really in the mood to listen. He caught up you and grabbed your help, spinning you around to face him. "Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine." You grumbled. You don't know why you went into a defensive mood around him; but between the butterflies and the racing heartbeat you didn't want to give in to those feelings.

"Come on, I haven't heard you once boss anyone around today. Somethings up."

"It couldn't possibly be the fact that a kid committed suicide and we hung and innocent man yesterday." A knot tightened in your chest.

Bellamy looked you in the eyes, concern filling them up. "Hey, you didn't cause any of that. None of that was your fault."

"No but I could of done something!" You yelled, "I saw Charlotte earlier in the day and she didn't look like she normally did. And I could've fought more for Murphy. Bellamy I did nothing!"

"Ryan, you did do something. You helped me with Charlotte. You had a knife pressed to your throat for her. You did all you could've of done." He reached to pull you closer and you melted to him. You wanted him to hold you until all your fears and sadness vanished. He held you tightly as if he never wanted to let you go, he mumbled something into your hair but you didn't catch it and didn't want to press on it, ruining the moment.

Going against every fiber of your body, you pulled away. "I could have always done more." You turned around and walked away and went to go find Jasper and Monty and spent the rest of the day with them.

—

"How many of these berries do you think I can fit into my mouth?" Jasper questioned, dusk had fallen on the camp.

"At least 20" Monty laughed

"No with that big mouth of his he could probably fit 100!" You giggled. Jasper and Monty has the effect to make you feel better when you felt like you were going to drown.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled, "My mouth isn't THAT big!" Jasper mocked offense causing you and Monty to double over in laughter

"Could you keep it down?! Some people are trying to go to sleep!" A angry voice yelled from a tent behind the three of you only causing another round of laughter.

"Someone's a little grumpy." Monty snorted out.

Jasper opened his mouth to retort but suddenly a flash blasted through the sky. "Is that a meteor?"

"No..." Monty started

"That's a dropship!" You yelled.

A group of delinquents gathered around to watch it fall. You noticed Bellamy stepped out of his tent shirtless, & you tried not to stare , the same tent that someone yelled out of earlier. A girl stepped out as well and you felt your heart dropped. You made eye contact with Bellamy before swiftly turning your gaze back to the falling ship and tried not to dwell on the fact that Bellamy was whoring his way around camp.

"We should go to it!" Someone yelled.

"No. We wait til morning. It's to dangerous at night!" Bellamy commanded

"The Grounders could get to it before then! We need to go soon!" You turned to look at Bellamy, "That could be supplies that we need."

"No one leaves camp til morning! Understood?" Bellamy yelled, ignoring you.

Everyone dispersed, going back to their tents, as you did as well. But you didn't go to sleep; you waited til everyone was good and out and then you made your way quietly out of the tent. You pocketed a knife in one of your boots and one in your belt loop.

As you made your way into the woods you noticed another figure ahead moving just as quietly. Your heart hitched in your chest, thinking it may be a grounder, you stopped and went behind a tree. The figure kept on and before you moved another figure came along. Curiously, you followed behind.

The first figure was headed towards the site of the new ship. But you didn't know why they were being followed by the other person.

You finally reached a clearing where the ship had fallen, the sun had started to rise so when the first figure stepped into it you finally saw their face.

Bellamy.

You watched as he reached inside the ship and yanked out an object. He began to walk towards the river, torn with following him or checking out ship, you followed.

Once at the river, he tossed the object, which you saw was the radio. You moved forwarded, accidentally stepping on a twig. With the sound of the snap, Bellamy turned and looked in your direction; you had duck back behind the tree, your heart beating fiercely in your chest. Why did he toss the radio? You knew Bellamy was desperate to get rid of the bracelets but destroying something that could help you all, especially with the grounders attacking, was beyond stupid.

But still, you didn't want him to know you were following him.

You peered around your hiding spot and saw Bellamy walking towards the tree. But before he reached you, Octavia stepped out towards him. She had been following him as well, she must've been the other person you saw.

"Bellamy! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him

"Go back to camp." He waved her off

"You lied to everyone! You lied to me! You just want whatever's in that pod!" She kept on following him, not giving up. "Ryan and I have been tracking you all morning! You're such a selfish duck Bellamy!"

You stepped out from behind your tree wondering how Octavia knew you were following him as well. "Ryan?" Bellamy asked.

"I didn't intend to follow you, I was going to go see what was in that dropship. You just happened to leave camp before me." You crossed your arms over your chest

"You both are idiots then." He shoved Octavia out of his way and made his way towards you. "You could get killed out here. Both of you are stupid."

Without a second thought you slapped him hard across the face. "Screw you Blake. At least I'm not out here getting rid of the ONLY communication we have to survival! Sure we're doing a good job now but it's only a matter of time before winter is here."

He rubbed his cheek and a flash of sorrow crossed his face. He took a step back from you and Octavia, "I shot him."

"Shot who?" Asked Octavia

"Jaha. I shot Jaha."

"Why?" The questioned slipped out before you could stop it, rage was still fuming from inside you.

"It was the only way I could protect you Octavia. I did it for you. I found out they were sending the prisoners to Earth. Someone came to me with a deal. Do this, kill him and they would get me on the dropship. So I did it." He hung his head.

Octavia's expression didn't change, "You killed the chancellor?"

"I had to do it. He killed our mother. He locked you up."

"I didn't ask you to do that..." Octavia began.

"You're right. I made the choice. I did it. Whatever they send down, I'll deal with it."

"I didn't ask for any of this..." Octavia stammered as she walked away, leaving just you and Bellamy alone in the forest.

You were frozen, you didn't know what to do. Bellamy looked at the empty spot were Octavia was previously standing and then turned to you waiting for a reaction. "So you shot Jaha..." you started

"It was the only way I could stay with Octavia. Ryan I had to protect her." He whispered, "She was coming down with 99 actual prisoners. She needed protecting."

You stood there, arms still crossed over your chest as he looked you, eyes pleading for a response. "Octavia hardly needed protection, she does pretty good on her own." He frowned and looked away from you, "But even what you did was crazy and really stupid I might add, it was what I suppose I would want a big brother to do for me. Like you said there are actual prisoners down here. Rapists and murders a like."

You sent a smile in his direction And offered him your hand. "Come on. Let's get back to camp before anyone else realize we're missing."

Before the two of you started to walk off, Bellamy pulled your hand so you crashed into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, "Thank you Ryan." Your heart started beating faster and your mind was flying. You couldn't managed to get anything out so you hugged him in return. "Thank you."

The two of you pulled apart, a small blush fighting its way to your face as the two of you started back. A few minutes into your trek back to camp Clarke and Finn showed up with a third new person with them.

"Where the hell is it Bellamy?!" Clarke screamed

"Are you also taking a walk in the woods?" Bellamy asked, causing you to suppress a smile.

"They are getting ready to kill 300 people to save oxygen! I can guarantee that it won't be council members. It'll be working class. Your people." Clarke jabbed her finger at him. "And you!" She turned towards you, "I can't believe you helped him! You went this whole time fighting to keep your bracelet to help everyone up there and you help I'm destroy the one way to do just that!"

"For your information, Griffin, I followed him out here to see what he was doing. I didn't know what he grabbed so if you don't back the hell off of me you won't need to worry about the people on the Ark." You lied. You knew what he grabbed but the way Clarke turned on you just pressed into you, "And by the way, where the hell were you and Finn last night anyway?"

"Ryan calm down. We are all just upset. That was our only source of communication." Finn stepped in between Clarke and yourself.

A third person step out from behind Clarke and Finn and backed Bellamy into a tree, "Cut the niceness. Where the hell is it?!" You recognized that voice instantly.

"Reyes?" No way she was down here on Earth.

She turned her head to look at you, never moving the weapon she pulled from Bellamy's throat, "James? I thought they floated you..."

"You two know each other as well?" Clarke asked

"Yeah, Ryan and I were in all the same classes, she was my partner in everything until well you know.." Raven explained

"No they didn't float me. They just locked me up til they could float me."

"As nice as this reunion is could you get the hell off of me." Bellamy complained, Raven had temporarily forgotten he was there. She hadn't seen Ryan in years and the two girls used to be as close as sisters. But as fast as her anger disappeared, it came back just as fast. "Do you have any idea what you done?!"

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Bellamy pushed Raven off of him.

"Really? Cause I'm right here. Now where's my radio at?" She pointed her knife at him again.

"Okay, both of you. That's enough." You stepped between them, neither party moving. "Don't make me use physical harm on both of you." Raven lowered her knife and Bellamy stepped back.

"Jaha deserved to die." Bellamy stated looking at Raven.

"Yeah well he's not dead." Bellamy froze. "Turns out you're a lousy shot."

Your eyes stayed focused on Bellamy's face, not hearing what Clarke was telling him. The realization that he wasn't a killer sunk in and a look of relief flashed in his eyes. "It's too late." Bellamy said, glancing at you.

Before you knew it a whole team had been assembled to look for the radio in the river and of course you some how managed to get volunteered to help. The river only came up to your calf's and it was clear enough but no matter how hard you looked you didn't see the radio.

Eventually, after an hour of looking, one of Bellamy's men found the radio. "Think you can fix it?" You asked Raven.

"I can fix it but it's gonna take a whole day to dry out this hardware and to see what's broken."

Rage flashed through Clarke as she charged towards Bellamy, "Do you have any idea what you have done?! Do you even care?!"

"You asked for my help and I helped."

"300 people are gonna die today! Because of you!" Clarke screamed.

Before Clarke could go on, an idea flashed through your head. You studied basic engineering in your skybox, you knew some things. You glanced at Raven and knew she knew what you were thinking, "We don't have to necessarily talk to the Ark?" You said, "We just got to let them know we're down here, right?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Finn asked.

"Oh James how I missed that brain!" Raven said, a smile on her face, "Leave it to me!"

Everyone headed towards ravens drop ship, gathering anything useful in letting the ark know you were alive and surviving. Parts were being taken as everyone was working together. Lives were at stake. You and Raven collected the rocket fuel as the others worked at camp. "This was a genius idea."

"You thought of it too. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." You said, glad to have someone you could talk to.

"Oh you just need the awesome Raven Reyes to help that brain along." She laughed, "Look, I'm sorry I never visited. I thought they floated you. I never heard any differently."

You stopped what you were doing and looked at her, a small smile on your face, "It's okay. I figured once word got out then the council would just let everyone know I was floated."

"I wish you would've told me." Raven frowned, "We could've gotten help without your hands getting dirty."

"I know but I was only 14. I was embarrassed and scared." You continued to work. "I survived at that's all that matters."

Hours had passed as everyone worked to get the rockets together but finally as dark fell, they were ready.

"Are we sure this is gonna work?" A camper asked.

"Are we sure they are gonna see it?" Bellamy asked.

"All we can do is hope they do." You stood beside him and he grabbed your hand for comfort. You gave him a little squeeze.

You didn't know what was going on between you and Bellamy but right now you weren't going to worry about it. "Can you make a wish on this type of shooting star?" You asked with a small laugh only earning a strange look from Bellamy, "Nevermind."

"What would you wish for?" He asked you.

"Peace. Survival. And maybe one day love." You watched as the rockets launched into the sky, sending streaks of light into the sky.


End file.
